1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for recognizing music scores, and more particularly, to a method capable of recognizing all kinds of music scores immediately and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the thriving development of the information technology (IT), the computer technology has been widely applied to various fields. Accordingly, the scope of the information technology industry becomes much wider, wherein the music score recognition technology is a technology which combines the image processing technology with the music art.
In the current optical music recognition (OMR) technology, a complete music score is generally scanned as an image file through a scanner, and the music information in the complete music score is then recognized. After the complete music score is recognized, the music information is converted to a format which is readable for robots, and further, the electrical piano or the other electrical musical instruments are controlled to play. However, the above-described method simply outputs a recognized result until the music score is completely recognized. In other words, users necessarily operate the scanner and spend much time for waiting the recognition result. After that, it is possible to listen to the played music. Moreover, due to operating environments of the scanner, the above-described method simply recognize a flat music score without twists, folds, or turns. The object to be recognized will be limited through scanning the music scores, and it usually spends much time for waiting.
Another related art to recognize music scores is that the music information of a predetermined music score is directly recorded in an optical disk and the like. When the electrical piano or the other electrical musical instruments read the optical disk, the music information recorded in the optical disk is directly converted to the hardware signals that control the electrical piano to play. However, it is highly inflexible that the electrical piano simply plays the predetermined music score with the above-described method. Meanwhile, it can not achieve the purposes of freely selecting music scores by users and immediately recognizing the music scores with the above-described method.